


Demure

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Royalty, Alternate Universe - Royalty, King Tony Stark, M/M, Queen Consort Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Peter y solo Peter sería su Reina.





	Demure

14\. Lazy

_ Demure  _

Tony despertó al sonido de la puerta abrirse y se quejó contra las sábanas, Jarvis se asomó con un sutil sonrisa y él abrió un ojo malhumorado, Tony no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, él no tenía ganas de nada. 

—Buenos días, Su Majestad. —Jarvis saludó luego de un reverencia y le apremió a desvestirse, el baño ya estaba preparado y sus ropas dispuestas al otro lado de la habitación. La familia Stark tenía asuntos importantes queresolver —algo sobre cambios económicos, tratados y hasta posible pacto de paz a través de la unión de las naciones, aunque Tony no tenía la más mínima intención de ser ejemplar para ello—, juntas diplomáticas y presentaciones públicas. 

Anthony había sido coronado Rey de la nación de York y luego de su proclamación debía ser representación de la corona, aún cuando sus padres, los monarcas Howard y Maria estuviesen todavía vivos. 

El nuevo Rey aceptó sin cuidado las atenciones de su mayordomo aunque no dudó en sonreír agradecido ante la mención de sustento matutino, también conocido como café. 

—Tal vez le gustaría desayunar en el balcón, Su Majestad. —Anthony bostezó todavía adormilado y relajó los hombros una vez que el conocido olor fuerte del brebaje le alcanzó. Jarvis abrió las puertas quedaban vista al jardín interno, en el ala escondida de los aposentos del más joven y Tony sonrió amplio apenas le vio. 

De pies descalzos, sus ropas amplias —que claramente no le pertenecían— y el cabello despeinado a causa de la cabalgata temprana; con restos de suciedad en su camisa y manchas por los pantalones, Peter corría en su dirección para alcanzarle. 

Saludaba eufórico con ambas manos desde el suelo y Tony quiso reír luego que una ventisca fría levantase hojas secas y éstas se perdiesen entre los rulos sueltos del pequeño. 

Jarvis le sirvió el desayuno y él se cuestionó al ver solo un plato. 

—El joven Peter desayunó temprano en la mañana antes de salir a caminar. —Tony asintió lento y descansó los músculos en el respaldar de la silla una vez que Peter apareció por el umbral del pasillo; con los brazos extendidos Anthony le atrapó y derramó besos por todos sitios, la risa cantarina y burbujeante del menor se oyó en la estancia, arrancando de Jarvis una diminuta sonrisa, quien la mayoría de las ocasiones lograba mantener su semblante tranquilo y servicial. 

—Es tarde, su Majestad. —Peter descansó el rostro a nivel de su cuello y se aferró a sus ropas. Peter sabía que a partir de ese momento Tony dejaría de ser solo suyo, para formar parte de la Nación; y aunque ese pensamiento le abrumase en ocasiones, Peter confiaba en que Tony siempre regresaría a sus brazos. 

—Nunca es tarde para el Rey. 

Peter rió a carcajadas alegres y libres. Poco discernía de los recuerdos del mayor, Peter temeroso y avergonzado, incapaz de regresarle si quiera la mirada aun cuando el mismo Anthony se lo pedía, su actitud decorosa y recatada, a diferencia del grupo de jóvenes que se le acercaban en los bailes temáticos y reuniones sociales, buscando —de manera descarada— su atención, era un bálsamo de frescura. 

Tony no se cuestionó la posibilidad de cortejarle. 

El joven Peter, proveniente de la familia Parker, de nombre conocido en pequeños círculos por el señor Richard, político en altura, y la señorita Mary, joven debutante de sociedad. 

Con un corazón gentil y fiero. Tony quedó prendado a él y nunca le dejaría ir. Y Tony lo confirmaba una y otra vez, con el despertar de cada mañana junto al semblante lleno de ilusión de Peter. Su afecto y bondad plasmados en sus facciones, dispuesto a ayudar a su Pueblo. Digno de un monarca. 

Peter y solo Peter sería su Reina. 


End file.
